


Crash Bang Pow

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They make Eliot happy.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine in any way, shape, or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Bang Pow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts).



"Eliot! Our Eliot!" Parker launched herself from the ceiling, crashing into him. Eliot thanked the gods she announced herself this time, he had a chance to prepare his stance to catch her, rather than get tumbled across the floor in a heap.

Not that that was such a bad thing in and of itself, she'd usually follow it with a kiss or a dozen, and then drag Hardison in, and they'd wind up in some writhing, tangled, giggly (on Parker's part, and sometimes Hardison's, too - who knew he was ticklish?) mass. 

The sex was fantastic. Better than fantastic. Eliot couldn't remember when he'd had so much...fun. 

"Hey, bro," Hardison called from the couch. "Why don't you bring that over here," he waved at Parker, and the way she'd monkeyed herself all around Eliot's torso, "and let us show you how much we missed you?" 

"Yeah!" Parker agreed, peppering kisses all over his face. 

Eliot grabbed her butt to keep her from sliding - yeah, right - and carried her over to the couch. Smirking, he threw himself and Parker on top of Hardison, laughing. 

Crash, bang, pow. 

The _best._


End file.
